1) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an improved speaker, especially, a kind of latest speaker structure, which enlarges the area of Vibrating Diaphragm to nearly the opening size of support frame to achieve maximum output of sound magnitude by designing standard-sized Vibrating Diaphragm speaker structure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the speakers of prior of art include a stand A1, and a Vibrating Diaphragm A2 with end fixture A3, which functionally provides firm central fixture, moreover, it achieves flexible movement for Vibrating Diaphragm A2 with an arch shape design to ensure proper function of the speaker.
However, the output of sound magnitude of a speaker is proportional to the size of Vibrating Diaphragm A2. Due to the constraint of exposed end fixture A3 design, the defectives for the speaker structure of prior of art include that the opening size of stand A1 is approximately equal to total area of Vibrating Diaphragm A2 and end fixture A3. The effective area for Vibrating Diaphragm A2 is smaller than that of the opening size of stand A1, thus the output of sound magnitude is relatively limited.
Due to the above fact, the inventor conducts constant research and study. Finally, the invention is successful after a series of tests and improvement.